


Pumpkin Carving

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave struggles with carving pumpkins and John's a natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr :)  
> I am still taking prompts over there at creeptastically.tumblr.com :D

“Gosh Dave, calm down it’s just a pumpkin!” John is slowly devolving into laughter. You however are far from amused.

“Jesus fucking christ, it’s all over the fucking place, god damn it you are a vegetable not a mammal!” You lift out another handful of goo and drop it on the table.

You and John are both currently elbows deep in pumpkin guts. The two of you had picked them out a little earlier in the week. He had made fun of yours because it wasn’t as big as his but your baby is perfect to you. Or at least it was until you sliced it open.

This brings you back to the pumpkin guts though and how you’ve got that shit all over your arms. This shit is disgusting. It’s orange, it dries weird, it smells funny, it’s sticky, and the seeds, god so many seeds.

“Don’t forget to put the seeds in the bowl,” John chirps as you plop another handful of gunk into the small pile you’re creating on the table.

“John, man nobody eats these pumpkin seeds. You’re going to put out this bowl of pumpkin seeds and it’s going to sit there and the only person who is going to eat any is going to be you.” You flick a slimy seed at him and he sticks his tongue out at you.

“That’s unfair, Eridan will eat them.”

“Even more of a reason not to put them out.” You start picking seeds out anyways, putting them into the bowl on the table.

John’s pumpkin is going swimmingly. He’s already got a cute ghost halfway carved out while you are still floundering in pumpkin innards. You slap some more on the table and huff in irritation. John chuckle softly.

“Do you want some help?” He asks.

“No,” no because this is the year you will finally concur the art of pumpkin carving. This time John will not have to come to your rescue. You take the scraper and start scraping the inside of your pumpkin. You’re going to carve an apple on this bitch and it will be perfectly ironic just you wait.

You predictably get stuck halfway through, just as John is gleefully putting the finishing touches on this ghost.

“It should not be this hard to cut a vegetable,” you gripe, wiggling the knife out again. Your apple is looking very wobbly, maybe you didn’t scrape enough.

“Your shell is too thick,” John says suddenly. God, could he not sneak up behind while you’re hold sharp objects.

“Ughh, John, I’ve got this,” you elbow him lightly.

“You should just let me help.” He tries to reach your knife, but you twist around.

“John.” No, you’re not whining.

“Dave,” he replies, grinning, “please.”

“No.” You reach up and swipe pumpkin guts on his cheek.

“Oh really now?” He cocks his head and bops goop on your nose. So naturally you start to smear your hands on his face.

“Just let me work on it!”

“Dave if I let you go any further you’re going to hurt yourself again!” He is laughing hysterically, so you grab some more guts and fling it at him. He laughs harder, and throws some back.

“Ugh, John!” You’ve got pumpkin on your shades, the jerk.

“Sorry,” he pulls you in and kisses your head apologetically. You huff and tug him down so he can kiss you properly. Your frames clink together, and he tastes like raw pumpkin, and you definitely use it as an excuse to run your gooey fingers through his hair.

“Can we be done?” You ask when you break a part.

“We can take a shower break?” He suggests and you beat him to the bathroom.


End file.
